


Don't blow a hole through the Wall

by HaofansGuitar (washiwu)



Category: Vogue 5, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你 | QingChunYouNi
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Relationship, cooking disasters, do not trust zhihao in the kitchen, pre Qingchunyouni, save zheyu he is dying here, soft fic, stan vogue 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washiwu/pseuds/HaofansGuitar
Summary: Lin Zheyu didn’t think that there was ever a time that he feared for his life more. He could already see it flashing before his eyes, see each moment passing in front of him, just before death would take it’s gruesomely long fingers and grab hold of his fingers, never letting go. It was the end, and he was never getting out of this alive.





	Don't blow a hole through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for a while but never got the motivation. This short fic was written over the course of 10 days, and I honestly dont know what to write next so.... Here ya go

Lin Zheyu didn’t think that there was ever a time that he feared for his life more. He could already see it flashing before his eyes, see each moment passing in front of him, just before death would take it’s gruesomely long fingers and grab hold of his fingers, never letting go. It was the end, and he was never getting out of this alive.

SLAM

Zheyu whimpered and flinched away. The faster it was over with, the better, and the faster the torture would be over. Except it wasn't going to be over soon. Knowing Haofan, it was at least going to carry on for another hour.

Oh god, another hour…. Zheyu didn't think that he would be able to survive another hour.

“Y’know Zheyu, if you can’t take it anymore, you could always just leave the kitchen.”

Zheyu glared from where he was cowering on top of a table top, though, with his position, he didn't look as threatening as he usually did (according to Kaiwei, he doesnt usually look scary anyway, but Zheyu tended to ignore everything that came out of the drummer’s mouth).

“What, and let the kitchen be blown up again? I’m not trusting any of you three in the kitchen alone ever again.”

Nine months ago, a bit before when they just debuted, Lin Zheyu was less confident with ordering the other members around, especially Qi Zhihao, as he was a whole 5 years older than the rest of them. As leader he knew that he was supposed to take care of them, but he assumed that their oldest would be able to take care of himself, or at least be able to cook a simple meal. Apparently, that was not possible. Not ten minutes later, there was a mass of screaming, yelping, and a lot of heat. Somehow, Zhihao had managed to blast a hole through the wall of the kitchen and set it on fire whilst trying to cook some instant ramen.

Ever since then, Zheyu had realised that he would need to be stricter on the rules, and help out their manager a bit more with controlling the other three. The company had reluctantly agreed to pay for the costs of any repairs that time, but Zheyu doubted that that would happen again. If there was anymore destruction, all the money was coming out of their own pockets. Not to mention that when they were a kitchen down, the four of them (plus any staff and managers around them) were surviving off takeout for 3 months. The diet wasn't much different from them with a kitchen, as usually they were too tired to cook anyway, but Zheyu resented the lack of choice.

After that, Haofan, Kaiwei and most especially Zhihao, were all banned from the kitchen. The only people allowed to even approach within 5 feet of the stove was himself, and their manager. At least, that was until today.

The four of them were leaving to go to Dachang next week to participate in the survival show QingChunYouNi. This morning, Haofan had woken up and announced that since they were all packed and ready for the following four months, he was going to cook them all a “Super lucky amazing meal that would guarantee them all a place in the final stage” (Haofan’s words, not his). And, no matter how much pulling and kicking and begging and threatening to smash his guitar Zheyu had done, there was no stopping the Zebra on a mission to the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Lin Zheyu knew. They were all screwed.

Haofan stood their, the knife carved a inch into the chopping board after he had slammed it into the piece of chicken resting on top of it from above his head. Zheyu was sitting as far away as possible from the youngest in their group, whilst still being in the room at the same time.

“I’m not Zhihao…..” Haofan gave Zheyu a look, shaking his head at the main vocal. “Seriously though, you can trust me. I’m not going to blow a pressure cooker through the wall, relax.”

Zheyu paused. “Wait, Qi Zhihao blew a pressure cooker through the wall? Wasn’t he just heating up some ramen?”

Haofan nodded “I have no idea what he was thinking. The one banned from the kitchen should be him, I never understood why it applied to me and Kaiwei”

“Because most of the time you two are the ones causing trouble, so if even Zhihao was managing to destroy the kitchen, then I wasn’t putting up my chances with either of you.” He glared at Haofan past his glasses, glaring at the knife that was sunk into the splintering cutting board. “I’m still not. At the end of today, you’ll be the one paying for a new chopping board.”

“Awwww, come on man!” Haofan pouted at him, trying to use his status as the youngest to win his way out of this, from which the only reward was Zheyu threatening to throw a carrot at him.

“Just hurry up and cook you lucky meal so I can get you out of this room faster. The less time you spend in here the better. Im going to talk to the manager - I do not want to see a hole in the wall when I get back.”

“Yes mum…” Haofan huffed good naturedly, before blowing him a kiss. “Get back alive!”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys, please just Stan Vogue 5, when the voting begins again vote for Shao Haofan, and Support all the trainees there. Also Iqiyi is a totals snake these days
> 
> Come talk to me at:  
> Instagram (Idol Producer): @wenjunstiddies  
> Instagram (QingChunYouNi): @haofansguitar  
> Twitter: @wenjunstiddies


End file.
